


Strap-on

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine shouldn't have let Momoi know that he liked men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strap-on

**Author's Note:**

> implied aokaga  
> implied kagakuro  
> onesided Momoi -> Kuroko

“Nngh… W-why did I agree to this?”

A childish giggle escaped Momoi’s lips as she looked down to the male before her. “I’m not sure, Dai-chan… but I’m glad you did.”

“Ow! Idiot, do it properly!”

“S-Sorry! If you haven’t noticed, this isn’t something a girl usually does!”

“Just… slow down before I change my mind.”

“Okay~”

Satsuki hummed, running her palm along Daiki’s bare chest, tracing the contours of his flesh. Shifting her weight on her knees, she slid both hands along his thighs, spreading his legs farther. Settling in between them, Satsuki spread her legs as well, sliding her knees under Daiki’s thighs. Leaning down, Satsuki pressed her chest flush against Daiki’s, grinning deviously as she stared at the flush forming on her lovely best friend’s face.

“I can see why you and Kagamin did this so much!”

“O-Oi!”

“Sorry~ Sorry.” She waved him off, burying her nose in his neck. “It just sucks that I lost Tetsu-kun to Kagamin,” she mumbled, pressing gentle kisses along his throat. Her hips rolled in slow circles against his heated erection, causing him to grunt quietly.

“Satsuki, I swear I will change my mind if you don’t stop fucking around.”

Satsuki pouted, “Fine!”

Bringing one hand down to her crotch, Satsuki grasped the slippery, plastic dick of her bright pink strapon and positioned it back at Daiki’s entrance. Pushing past his barrier, Satsuki watched with obvious fascination as Daiki released a deep breath, rolling his hips in order to accommodate her “dick”.

“W-Wow. Dai-chan, you’re so cute when you’re under me…”

“S-Shut up, Satsuki.”

Satsuki smiled, that same devilish smile she learned from him. She rolled her hips, arching the small of her back, pulling out of him slowly. He released a low hum, sighing as she pushed back into him just as slowly as she pulled out.

“You’re such a tease, Dai-chan.”

“You’re the one that’s a tease. Stop fucking around.”

Satsuki has yet to listen to him. She continued her slow grind, enjoying the feel of the base of her strapon rubbing gently against her clit. “I’ve never seen you with this kind of face…” she continued, bringing her other hand up to his cock. “I like it.”

She squeezed his member, picking up the speed of her thrusts. Daiki moaned, rolling his hips in order to meet her thrusts. His hands travelled up to her breasts, cupping the supple flesh in the palm of his hands. “I like these.”

Satsuki giggled, grabbing onto his hips as she grinded against him. Suddenly, Daiki’s hands clenched around her breasts as a gasp ripped from his throat.

“Ah! There!”

Satsuki blinked in confusion. “There?”

Daiki groaned, pushing against her, “Forget it. Just keep going, you’ll find it eventually.”

Satsuki pouted before pausing, pulling out of him, much to his annoyance. “Turn over. I wanna see what’s so sexy about doing it from the back.”

Daiki grunted, throwing her an annoyed glare. “Is this what I get for giving in to your weird fetish?”

“Yup!” She smiled, watching him flip over onto his hands and knees. He presented his ass to her, dropping his head as he waited for her to reenter him. Satsuki’s hands pressed against his ass, caressing the firm flesh just as she repositioned herself against him. “I’m so glad you let me do this…” she mumbled, pushing back into him slowly.

Her eyes twinkled wickedly as she watched her “dick” disappear between his cheeks. Daiki scoffed, licking his lips as he rocked his hips back to meet hers. “You talk way too much for this to be comfortable.”

“I’m sorry~ I can’t help it. It makes me wonder what this would feel like if I was a real man.”

“It’s amazing.”

“Stop showing off!” Satsuki pouted as she pulled out only to slam her hips forward, rocking the bed and the man before her.

Daiki chuckled, circling his hips against her. “Savor this moment, Satsuki. It probably won’t happen again.”

A whine escaped her lips as she gripped his hips, spearing him at varying angles. “But it’s really hot…”

“You’re sick.”

“And you aren’t for letting me do this?”

Daiki scoffed, releasing a groan when she grazed past his prostate. Arching his back, Daiki angled his hole so that she could keep attacking it. It felt better that way. The poor girl didn’t know what she was doing and it was actually pretty cute. Daiki would never admit it out loud, but he loved his best friend more than anything. He would do plenty of things for her. However, this was the last thing he thought he’d ever do.

Seriously. Who wakes up with the brilliant idea to fuck their male best friend with a strapon? Daiki honestly regret letting her know that he enjoyed sex with men just a bit more than he did with women. It may have taken a few months after his confession, but eventually, Satsuki decided to reveal her own secret - something she thought a man would never agree too.

Maybe Daiki was just weird.

That’s the only explanation he could think of as he felt Satsuki press her breasts against his back, placing kisses along the nape of his neck.

Daiki shook his head, chuckling to himself as he tried to increase the pleasure from her clumsy thrusts.

“What is it?” she asked with her lips against his skin.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

Okay, maybe they were both weird.

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to post this here. o3o i feel like i may add some more to this *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
